Tear Away
by Banesraver666
Summary: Summary: Mia Roth (my OC) is the younger sister of Raven Roth and she's always felt like she's never belonged with the Teen Titans, and one day when the Titans are away on a mission, Slade offers Mia the chance to learn about the truth about herself and her past, but what is Slade really up to and what exactly do the Justice League have to do with it to?
1. Introduction

He told me he could make me stronger, he told me he could help control my powers, he told me when we first met that I was a "diamond in the rough", he told me to control my emotions, he ordered to take down the Titans from the inside out, and I did in his name. He told me that I had no friend's and back then, in the beginning I didn't. He made me hate myself after I lost Beast Boy the first time, he was my master and I was his apprentice, he manipulated me into having sex with him, and I did, he used me to take down the people that I cared so much about and I did it in his name. He pointed out my flaws and used them as a weakness, he also used my relationship with Beast Boy when I was at my weakest. He turned me against everyone in the beginning but in the end it was I who defeated him and it I who paid the price for it.

His name is Slade Wilson, and he was once my master who once had full control over me, but not anymore.

I lost everyone that I cared about back then because I was scared, lost and alone and at the time I had no control over my powers. I thought he would help me but, in the end, even he couldn't help me, no one could, not even myself. I took down an entire city in his name. I lost a lot of people that I cared about when I was his apprentice and the saddest part of it all was, I lost the trust of the one person that really liked me, for me. I was a traitor to the Teen Titans and they hated me, because it was all my fault, and even though I can't change the things that I did in the past, but in the present I have. I took the Teen Titans in his name one-by-one. I was looking for someone to help me, and I put my trust in the wrong person, and it cost nearly everything back then. I made my admen's to the Titans and I'm proud to say that I have become a Teen Titan once again, and I've also become a changed person.

My name is Terra. And I've done horrible things. I swore myself a long time ago to serve a dark master. I obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. I betrayed and attacked everyone in my past that put their trust in me. I destroyed the Teen Titans one-by-one, and I brought an entire city to it's knees. All in Slade's name. My name is Terra and I was once a villain, now I've turned back into a hero again. I now have friends and the one person that I can now officially my best friend and my boyfriend, I now have control over both my powers and emotions, and I risk everything to keep the city that I once destroyed safe from evil.

Her name is Mia Roth, and she's Raven Roth's little sister, and she's scared, alone and lost just like I was, and she like I once was, has no control over her emotions or her powers.

My name is Terra and I'm afraid Mia Roth is about to go down the same path that I once did, and put her trust in the wrong person, like I did. My name is Terra, and I have to stop this from happening before it's to late or something horrible might happen to all of us...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the summary kind of sucked, but that's how I sort of wrote it down on the notebook.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Justice League, only DC Comics owns them. I do not make profit off of this story and I only Mia (my OC).

Hope y'all enjoyed the introduction. :)


	2. Chapter One

~Mia's P.O.V~

~Inside Mia's Bedroom~

The alarm started going off and I knew that I once again would be ignored, like I always was. Robin and the others would run past my room and go downstairs and see what their mission was today, and then they would leave the tower and come back to grab some money and then go to their favorite pizza place for celebration pizza, just like they usually do. The titans are to afraid to say what they really feel about me because, they think I'll just get their way of their mission, so that's why they ingore me and pretend like I don't exist. But, I'm still here, all by myself and alone in the tower with no one to talk to expect for my bedroom walls, who never talk back to me because walls can't talk back, they only listen to me cry all day, and feel my pain.

_I wonder if I died would they know? Or would they just think that I left some rotten food in my room again?_ I thought to myself, as I curled up into a ball and laid my head in between my legs and started crying, not caring if they heard me or not, it really doesn't matter anymore.

I've tried talking to them, but they blow me off or they make up some kind of excuse to get me out of their sight. I don't have very many friends well, expect for Terra and sometimes Beast Boy, when he's not busy playing his video games with Cyborg. I've always wanted to meet the other titans that are scattered around the world, but every time I ask Robin, he always says that their busy, or he comes up with some kind of other excuse for me to go away.

I know they talk about me when they think that I'm not there, but I don't think they realize that I can hear them through the air vents in my room or through my bedroom door. They usually compare me to my older sister Raven, but I'm not like her, I'm different. I'm not sure how, but I can feel something deep inside of me that tells me that I _am_ different from the rest of the titans.

The only person who doesn't talk bad about me is Terra, she usually defends me when she hears the others talk bad about me, even though she really doesn't know that well. You see, a few years ago, I found out that I can sense people's emotions even if their no where near me. For example, I knew Beast Boy was in a really good mood because, he had a dream and his girlfriend Terra was eating his tofu waffles, and Raven and Robin were mad at each other because, Robin kept her up by blaring his rap music until three this morning, and she didn't get much sleep. And on that day Cyborg was pissed off because Beast Boy was playing around with his stereo and he kept playing with all the different buttons on it.

Sometimes, I take their emotions in on an accident and I let them flow around inside of me. Sometimes it's a good thing, sometimes it can be a really bad thing, like, one day this week, Cyborg was mad because Beast Boy beat him at the racing game that they always play, and Beast Boy beat him, and I guess I accidentally took Cyborg's emotions, because I was pissed off the entire day.

Letting out a sigh, I let the tears fall down my cheeks, until I felt another unknown presence in my room. Lifting my head up, I looked at the wall in front of me then, lowered my head back down, I spoke to the unknown presence. "The titans are on a mission right now, they'll be back in a few hours, you might want to come back and destroy the tower then sir." I said softly to him.

The unknown presence laughed at my comment. "I know that my dear child, I didn't come all this way to destroy the titan's _precious _tower, I came for you Mia Roth, my sweet, poor, sad, girl." The man said to me, as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards me, his hands behind his back the entire time.

Looking at him again with a frown on my face, I lowered my gaze again and stared at the floor instead. "I know your a villain, Robin and Terra were your apprentices a long time ago, and I know they wouldn't like you being here." I confessed to him, as I picked my eyes up from the floor and watched him move closer to me.

The man's blue eyes never left my black ones even when he moved closer towards me, he was now only a few inches away from me, his hands still behind his back. "I know who you are as well Mia, I also happen to know that your unique as well, and that your afraid of what your unknown abilities are as well." He confessed to me, brushing a tear away from my cheek then, added, "I also know that while you might be a diamond in the rough, you will shine even more then the other diamonds. I can help you control and harness your powers to their full potential."

Looking away from him, I wrapped my arms around my legs then stared back at him. "What it's in it for you Slade? Terra told me that you don't do anything without price? If it involves me destroying the titans, I can't- I won't do it, I don't want to use my powers to hurt people especially if it's people close to me." I said to him.

Moving an inch or two closer to me, Slade bent down and met me at eye level and wee locked eyes. "My dear child, I could care less about the _Teen Titans,_ I've all ready let that phase in my life go. If I really cared that much about them, then I wouldn't be here talking to you, now would I? I said this earlier to you, I just want you, and no one else." He said to me, as he pulled something out of his pocket then handed it to me and placed it in my hands. "If you still don't believe me, look down at your hands, I believe this item that your holding in your hands was once something that you cared very deeply about and when you lost it, you were devastated when you lost it, because this item is one of a kind." He added to me, as he removed his hand from mine and placed his hands behind his back again and waited on my expression to change.

The item that was in my hands, was my old stuffed teddy bear named Bo Bo, it was the last thing that I had that brought back good memories of my deceased parents. Looking at the teddy bear, I held it against my chest and whispered out, "oh Bo Bo, I never thought I would see you again." I whispered out to him, before staring at Slade and giving him a smile, I thanked him then, I spoke to him. "How can I repay you?" I asked him.

Staring at Bo Bo, he looked into my eyes once again before speaking to me. "Meet me on the outskirts of Jump City, there will be a car waiting for you, the driver will take you to me. Should the titan's try and stop you, tell them whatever is needed to tell them, lie if you have to Mia. I will have a decoy following you the entire time for both your protection and as a diversion for the titans, should they try and follow you. I will see you tomorrow night at eight in the flesh and unmasked." He said to me, as he dug in his pockets again and pulled out two fifty dollar bills and handed them to me, and then added to me, "you don't have to repay me for this dear child, seeing you tomorrow will be all the payment I need. The two fifty dollar bills are for a taxi and some food." Once he finished speaking to me, he moved closer to me and leaned into my ear then, breathed into it. "I'll be watching you very closely Mia, so don't slip up or there will be a huge probability that someone could get hurt. I have camera's all over the tower and the city, you could say there an insurance policy of sorts. I'll be watching you my dear child, sleep tight." Were the final words that Slade said to me, as he moved away from me and slipped back into the shadows.

Taking in Slade's words, I let Bo Bo fall onto my bedroom floor as my brain kept replaying everything that Slade said to me. I was frozen with fear. _That wasn't really Slade, that was a decoy. Snap out of it Mia! _I shouted in my head, as I fell over into the pillows and just stared at my bedroom wall, until the fear left my system and sleep took it's place. "What am I going to do?" I asked out to no one, as sleep took over and my body shut down for the night, and I fell asleep the scenes of Slade's words becoming the majority of my dreams...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	3. Chapter Two

~Slade's P.O.V~

~At an Abandoned Wearhouse, Later on That Same Night~

Watching Mia sleep in her bed, I smiled at myself. _Soon Mia we will meet face-to-face and I will reveal to you some of the information that everyone including your own dear sister has hidden away from you for so long. The people that you thought you could trust, are the same people who have been lying to you the entire time, but don't worry dear child, I'll everything and anything that you want to know, I'm not like the teen titan's unlike them, I have nothing to lose, but they do, and that my dear child is you._ I thought to myself, as I turned my gaze away from the camera in Mia's room to the camera in the living room, watching the titans walking in and complaining about how their mission was a complete and utter failure, I chuckled at their misery. Of course their mission was a complete failure, it was a ruse to get them out of the tower and away from Mia, I certainly couldn't have a talk with her if those five were there, now could I?

Leaning over the control panel, I watched all of them argue with a smile on my face. _Good, keep arguing._ I thought to myself, as I turned my eye back to Mia, who was sleeping still.

"You guys can argue all you want, I'm going to check on Mia then, take a shower and head to bed." I heard Terra say to the others, as she let out a yawn and headed towards the elevator.

Watching my _former _apprentice through the camera, I heard her mumble and curse under her breath even after she stepped off the elevator a few minutes later.

Terra's mumbling and cursing came to a stop as she approached Mia's room, and pressed her ear against the bedroom door for a moment before grabbing Mia's door handle and trying to open the door, but she couldn't because Mia locked her door before she went to sleep. Letting out a sigh, she shrugged it off and headed down the hallway to her room.

Once again I looked at the camera in Mia's room to see if she was awoken by Terra's disturbance, but she wasn't, it didn't even phase her.

Letting out a sigh, I hit a button that turned all the camera's off in the titan's tower, expect for the one in Mia's room then, giving it one last look, I manually turned it off and headed to my bedroom to take a shower and quite possibly get some sleep...

~End of Slade's P.O.V~


	4. Chapter Three

~Robin's P.O.V~

~Inside the Titan's Tower, In the Evidence Room, Later on That Night~

Slamming my fist on the wooden table, I let out an aggravated sigh before staring at one of Slade's old masks then, I picked it up and examined it carefully. "What are you up to Slade?" I asked out loud to the mask, knowing that it wouldn't talk back. _The others believe your still dead, but I don't. I think your still alive, and even though I don't know what your up to, I'll find out. I think that mission we went on today was just another bogus mission to get us out of the tower and go-,_I stopped my thoughts and glared at the mask then I threw it across the room as my hands curled up into fists and I slammed them both down on the table. "Damn you Slade!" I shouted out loud to no one.

The door opened a moment later, and I turned around to see my girlfriend Starfire, looking at me with concern and worry in her eyes, as she flew towards me, landing a few feet away from me before speaking to me. "Robin? Are you okay? Has something made you upset?" She asked me, as she started approaching me with caution, the tone in her voice gave away how nervous she was around me.

Quickly calming down, I took Starfire's hands in mine and gave her a fake smile. "I'm fine Starfire, everything's okay, I'm just a little pissed off about the mission we had today, that's all." I lied to her, as we started walking out of the evidence room together, holding hands.

Stopping in the middle of the doorway, I told Starfire that I would meet her at the elevator in a moment, as I looked at the evidence room one last time for the night, as I turned off the light and closed the door behind me. "Sorry Slade, I'm not letting you take another apprentice, not now not ever." I whispered out to myself, as I locked the evidence room's door behind me then, I headed towards the elevator door where my girlfriend was waiting on me, a smile on her face as we both stepped inside a moment later and once we were both in, I hit a button labeled "main room" before wrapping an arm around my girlfriend's waist, trying my hardest not to think Slade and his possible plans for our youngest member of the Teen Titan's...

~Inside Slade's Headquarters~

Smiling to himself, Slade drummed his fingers on the remote control before finally turning off the T.V in his bedroom, and taking his mask off, he ran a hand through his sliver hair. "So Robin, you think you've got it all figured out, don't you? Guess again _son_, I'm all ready four moves a head of you. Just like I was when you were my apprentice all those years ago. You can come and find me, but you'll never find me, trust me. Besides, I don't any of you titan's, I just want Mia, and I'll do whatever it takes to get her." Was all I said, as I turned off the light next to me and closing my eyes then falling asleep for the night...

~End of Robin's P.O.V~


	5. Chapter Four

~Mia's P.O.V~

~The Next Evening Two Hours Before Eight, Inside Mia's Room~

Biting my lip as I eyed my reflection in the mirror that I had in my room. _I hope Slade is okay with this. Unlike my older sister, I dress a little more modest when I go out. _I thought to myself as I eyed my slightly lose blue jeans and my long-sleeved black buttoned up shirt.

I was about to reach for my oversized trench coat that I had laying out on the bed when I heard someone banging on my bedroom door, which was unusual.

Walking over to my door, I unlocked it and opened it a little and came face-to-face with Robin, who looked a little bit pissed off. "Can I help you with something Robin?" I asked him.

Glaring at me, Robin forced my door open and let himself in before closing and locking the door behind him and before I could say anything about using manners and asking to come instead of pushing yourself into someone else's room, he grabbed me by my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "Mia, whatever your planning to do tonight, please tell me it doesn't involve Slade?" He said to me, shaking me by my shoulders the entire time that he was speaking to me.

_Should the titans try and stop you, tell them whatever is nesscary. _Was the one thing that Slade told me that was repeating over and over in my head. Eyeing Robin with a confused look on my face, I spoke to him. "Whose Slade? Isn't that the guy that you and the rest of the team got rid of all those years ago? From what you and Terra told me, he sounds like bad news but, if Slade's suppose to be dead then, he's not going to coming back anytime soon. Once a person's dead Robin, they can't come back, unless their a zombie." I said jokingly to him then gave him a smile afterwards.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Robin let go of my shoulders and thought to himself. _Good, she's not going to see Slade. _Eyeing my clothes, he raised an eyebrow afterwards. "So where are you going tonight Mia? Cyborg and I could take you where ever you need to go." He said to me.

Giving him another smile, I sort of lied to him. "I'm going to go get something to eat and then I might go to the bookstore to see if they have any new books or I might go see a movie." I said to him, adding, "hanging out in my room is kind of boring so, I'm going out on the town tonight, I hope you guys don't mind but, I was going to call a taxi to pick me up in a little while and I'm leaving for a few hours."

Nodding his head, Robin smiled at me. "Okay, remember to be back by eleven or I'll send out a search party to come and find you. Sorry to bother you Mia I just thought-," he cut himself off and told me to have a good time and left my room, unlocking the door behind him, he opened and closed it behind him.

Once I couldn't hear Robin's footsteps anymore, I let out a sigh and looked around the room. "Slade I'm not to sure if I can do this, I don't like lying to people, it makes me feel guilty and uneasy." I whispered out to him, knowing that he was watching me.

Hearing my cell phone vibrate, I grabbed it from my nightstand and looked down at the text message, it was from Slade and it said, "you can do this Mia, I promise I won't hurt you and telling little white lies is okay every once in a while, just don't make a habit out of it." Was all it said.

Nodding my head after I read the message, I put my cell phone in my jean pocket along with my mp3 player then, I put my trench coat on and I was about to leave when my phone went off again, pulling it out of my pocket, I looked down at the text message and read it, it was from Slade again. "I'll have Wintergreen pick you up at seven thirty then." Was all it said.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I put my communacater in the other and headed out of my room, along with the key to my room. Locking the door behind me, I started heading out of the tower...

~Two and Half Hours Later~

Biting my lip as I saw the real Slade in the flesh and unmasked stand before me, we shook hands and he led me to an empty table with an ashtray in the middle of it.

Watching me take a seat, Slade sat across from me once I sat in my seat, his hands were folded on the table for a moment before he slid two cream colored envelopes towards me. "I'm sorry about threating you Mia, but I had to know for sure if you were going to really come." He said to me, as he pulled out a cigar and a lighter from his shirt pocket, before speaking to me. "What you see before Mia are two very classified files with your real name on it. The files weren't easy to come by, but they were worth it, if it meant that you could finally learn the truth about yourself. I'll leave you alone to read the files by yourself." He added to me, as he took a puff off his cigar and put it out in the ashtray and slid out of the chair and started to leave, but I gently grabbed his wrist, which made him turn around and look down at me, a small, grim smile on his face afterwards.

"Please stay Slade, I want to talk you, if that's all right with you." I said weakly to him.

Nodding his head, and once I let go of his wrist, he took his seat across from me again, and re-lit his cigar and then, he silently watched me open the first envelope and reading the first file.

**March 1st 1997, Day One**

**The experiment named "Mia" has been born finally after spending two years in a petri dish, the experiment's mother "Arella" was sadly killed during the child birthing process, apparently the birth of "Mia" killed her. We always knew the experiment was strong, but we never expected her to be this strong. If the experiment continues like this then, we'll have no choice but to lock her up in a heavily guarded and armed chamber for not only our sake, but for the experiment's sake as well.**

After reading the first entry, I looked at Slade in shock and started to cry in front of him before pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of my trench coat pocket, I took Slade's lighter off the table and lit my cigarette and put Slade's lighter back on the table then, I slid it back over to him. I inhaled all the chemicals that were within the cigarette and exhaled it a moment later before looking at Slade again. I was about to speak, but Slade stopped me with a wave of his hand and told me to keep reading because that wasn't the worst of it...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	6. Chapter Five

~Robin's P.O.V~

Dialing _his_ number, I cringed at the thought of having to call /him/ ever again, and asking for a favor from _him, _the last person on earth who I wanted to have any contact from, was never going to happen, until now. "Bruce it's Robin-," I was immediately cut off by him, just like old times. "Listen _Dick_ you've got to be either really desperate or your really stupid to be calling me. Now what is it going to be?" He asked me, the tone in his voice was ice cold.

Feeling my lip curl up at the mention of my real name, at that moment I wanted to bite his head off for using it, but if I did that, then I could kiss chances of asking for his help ever again goodbye. "I'm not making this phone call to save my own ass Bruce! One of my team members is in danger!" I nearly shouted to him through clenched teeth. Even after all these years, Bruce still knew how to get under my skin and strike a nerve.

Hearing him let out a scoff about the reason why I called him, he spoke to me. "Why? Can't you this on your own? I mean after all you're still the _Boy Wonder_ aren't you? Or has the part of you faded away when you left Gotham?" He asked me, coldly.

Grinding my teeth together at the use of one of my _former _nicknames, it took every ounce of energy in me, to _not _hang up the phone and throw it across the room and to pretend that I hadn't just called the one man that I hated the most, but if I did what I'm thinking right now then, there was no way in hell that anyone could save Mia from the danger heading towards her way. "No _Bruce _I can't handle this on my own! If I could handle this on my own, do you think I'd be calling _you_ if I could?" I asked him while still grinding my teeth together.

"Let's cut to the chase Dick, what's going on with a member of your team? If it's nothing serious, then there's no in hell that I would even _consider _coming out to _Calforina _of all places." He paused to take a breath before going on. "But, if it is serious then, I will go to Claforina, and I won't be coming alone." He finished bitterly to me.

My eyes widened at the mentioned of **them**, I had to choke back the frog in my throat before speaking to him, and told him about the future situation with Mia, and for once Bruce didn't cut me off, he just listened. "This is bad Bruce, if Slade gets a hold of Mia and he taps into her powers then everyone is screwed." I confessed to him.

Bruce let out a sigh. "From what you've told me so far Dick, it's not just Calforina that's in danger, it's the whole world. Well, let me see what I can do and who I get in contact with first then, we'll figure it out from there." He said to me, quickly adding, "oh and Robin, it's nice to finally hear that your acting like a team leader instead of a side kick for once in your life. We'll be in touch _Boy Wonder_." Were the final words that I heard Bruce say to me, as his line went dead.

Hanging up the phone, I put it in my pocket and smiled to mmyself and thought. _He still knows how to get under my skin even after all these years, but at least he took the offer._ I thought to myself, as I let out a sigh and headed out of the evidence room and started heading towards the elevator that led to the Main Room, it was time to tell everyone about our future situation...

~End of Robin's P.O.V~


	7. Chapter Six

~Mia's P.O.V~

~At Slade's Warehouse, Later on That Night~

Lighting up a cigarette, with shaky hands, I stared at him. I was all ready past the point of crying after reading most of the journal entries. "Why would they hide the truth from me? Am I really _that_ dangerous to them, or am I just a danger to myself?" I asked Slade in a shaky voice, as I started rocking back and forth in the chair that I was sitting in, while taking a rather long drag off my cigarette before tapping the ashes into a nearly full ashtray.

Walking towards me, Slade laid both of his hands on my shoulders before kneeling down and staring into my eyes and giving me a smile underneath his mask. "The titans hid the truth from you because, their scared of you and your powers Mia. I on the other hand, am not. I was there the night the scientists dropped you off at the titans tower, ten years ago, and I watched you cry and cry for someone, anyone to open the door and let you in, had it not been for Robin opening the door, I would've taken you away, but I knew at that moment in time, that you were different - unique in so many ways that even to this day, the titan's still can't wrap their brains around why you've survived this long, they may say, it's because your waiting around to die, I say, it's because of pure willpower and you are searching for a purpose to live, and I my dear child can give you your purpose to live and much more but, that's only if you chose to. I won't stand in the way of your choice. I completely understand why you wouldn't want to leave the titans tower but, why would you want to return to that _dreadful _and lonesome tower? It would seem more like a prison cell even more now then it ever was before you found the truth, I would feel so bad that no one, not even you own _half _sister would want to be near you, and you would be locked up in your room twenty four seven, now more then ever, now wouldn't you my dear child?" He asked me, as he pushed away some of my long black hair that was covering half of my face, tucking the hair behind my ear, Slade took my hands and placed them over his then, placing his lips over them, he kissed my hands then, let them go and stood back up and placed his hands behind his back once again then, stared at me.

Looking into his eyes, I put the cigarette out in the ashtray, as I smiled at him and stood up and walked towards him. "Give me a day or two Slade, and I'll think about your offer but, for right now, I have some serious thinking to do." I said to him, as I moved closer to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I have to go now, but I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Good-bye for now." Was all I said to him, as I walked out the same way that I came in.

When the warehouse doors closed a few minutes later, Slade smiled to himself and thought. /_Sooner then you think my dear Mia, that phase is all ready in motion._/ Was all Slade thought to himself, as he left the room and headed towards the control room, where he had all the camera's in the titan's tower on, and he watched with a smirk on his face, as he watched the five titans argue and plot what they were going to say and do to me when I got home...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	8. Chapter Seven

~Mia's P.O.V~

~At the Titan's Tower, Thirty Minutes Later, That Same Night, Inside the Main Room~

"How was your /movie/ Mia?" Robin asked me bitterly.

Turning my head, I stared at him with a smile on my face. "It was good. Sorry if I'm late, the movie lasted longer then I expected it to last." I lied to him, as I was suddenly being tied up with some rope. "Hey! What's going on?" I shouted out, as I turned my head and saw my sister finish tying me up.

"Search her!" Robin ordered as he looked at me, a frown on his face afterwards.

Feeling Cyborg, Terra and Beast boy go through my pockets, I felt them pull out the fake movie ticket and the receipt from the restaurant and the bookstore.

Eyeing Robin, I frowned at him. "Why are you doing this Robin? I told you where I was going didn't I? I figured you'd at least believe me!" I said to him.

Looking down at me, Robin spoke to me. "I'm doing this because, I believe you were with Slade tonight, and I don't trust /lairs/ Mia." He said coldly to me.

Eyeing Cyborg, Beast boy and Terra, I watched them look at the items, they stared at Robin. "Robin, we can untie her now, everything's legit, there's no reason for you to go all psycho on her." He said angrily to his leader, as both Beast boy and Terra nodded their heads in agreement with him.

Robin frowned and with a slam of his fist, he stothen out of the room.

Rolling their eyes, Terra knelt down and untied me, while saying how sorry she was to me.

Staring at her, I gave her a smile and accepted her apology before standing up and stepping out of the rope, then without saying a word to anyone, I headed towards the elevators, and pushed the button that would take me to the top of the tower. Once, I was there I headed towards my bedroom and unlocked the door then, fell asleep fourth five minutes later, my once peaceful dream turning into a nightmare, unaware that someone was trying to communicate with me...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	9. Chapter Eight

~Robin's P.O.V~

~Inside the Evidence Room, Later On That Night~

"Look _Dick _maybe you're being paranoid about this Slade guy. Have you tired confronting her about it?" Bruce asked me through my cell phone.

Grinding my teeth together, I slammed my hand down on the wooden table. "I all ready did that, but I know she's lying-," Bruce cut me off.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Bruce spoke to me. "One of the Justice League members is all ready trying to get in contact with Mia, and if that doesn't work then, we'll be there by tomorrow evening, understood?"

Rolling my eyes at Bruce's order, I let out another sigh. "Okay _Bruce_ I'll see what I can do." I said to him, I was about to hang up when he stopped me again.

"Robin, whatever you do it's important that you or anyone else on your team don't wake Mia up, what my member of the Justice League is doing, may make her re-think about joining up with this Slade guy."

"Fine, what happens if your plan fails, what do I do then?" I asked him.

There was silence on Bruce's end of the line for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke to me. "After J'onn wakes up, if you receive a call from me in five mintues, then put the tower on lock-down and my team and I will be there as quick as we can. If you don't receive a call from me then, everything went okay. We'll be in touch _Dick ._ Bye for now." Was all Bruce said to me, as his line went dead, and I ended the call and pocketed my cell phone and left the evidence room then headed to the main room where the rest of the team, with the expect I on of Raven, was waiting on me.

~End of Robin's P.O.V~


	10. Chapter Nine

~Mia's P.O.V~

~Inside Mia's Dream, Earlier That Night~

"My name is J'onn J'onzz and for the past two nights, I've been trying to reach out to you Mia Roth, I know what it's like to feel alone and be alone-," I cut him off.

Staring into his red eyes, I glared at him. "No J'onn you don't! You have no idea!" I shouted out to him, as tears started falling down my face as I spoke to him again. "I was made out of a petri dish and ejected into a woman named Arella, who I killed during child birth because of my powers, and I was locked away in a cell for nearly five years, because the people who made me, were scared of me because of what I am. Now my whole team is scared because of that same exact reason! I was born as a weapon, made to kill people. Can you honestly relate to that J'onn?" I asked him through my tears.

J'onn didn't say anything, but someone else did. "He may not be able to relate to what your going through Mia, but I can." I heard my sister say to me, as she stepped out of the shadows and looked at me. "I was born with the destiny to destroy the Earth, and I did, but I destroyed my father Trigon as well, and I'm still here." Raven said to me, as she walked towards me and touched my shoulder then added, "if you leave Mia, I understand but, Slade is the wrong person to turn to, he's just going to use you like he did Robin and Terra. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but I and the rest of the team didn't want to scare you, and whatever /files/ that Slade let you read, their only telling half the truth or their all a bunch of lies. If you want the real truth then, I'll go with you to the lab where were originally born at, and we'll talk to the people who made you. Just promise me that you won't go to Slade, ask Terra and Robin, they'll tell he's bad news. I love you Mia." Was all Raven said before she left my dream and I was left alone with J'onn.

"Listen to your sister Mia, she's right. If you would let me, I could help you and so could both of our teams, almost all of us have gone through difficult decisions in our life, it's just a part of being a superhero and a human. The team that I am on will be here in a couple of hours, at least hear us out before making your decision, I'll see you soon Mia." Was all J'onn said to me, before he to let my mind.

"Time to wake up." I said to myself, as my eyes shot open and I sat straight up in my bed before shaking my head over and over then buried my head in between my hands and took a couple of deep breaths before getting out of my bed, and putting on a black robe, I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what happened in my dream, if you could _call _it that.

An hour later, I let out a sigh and walked towards my closet, I grabbed my medium-sized suitcase and threw it on my bed, as I walked towards my dresser drawers and started throwing clothes and everything else in the suitcase.

I finally reached my decision, and even if it was the wrong one, at least I could go to place where I wasn't going to be judged...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	11. Chapter Ten

~Robin's P.O.V~

~Inside the Titan's Tower, Inside the Main Room, An Hour Later~

Slamming my fists down on the control panel, just bearly missing any of the buttons. "What do you mean she's gone?! Are you saying she just left!" I shouted out to the others, as I ran my hands through my spiky black hair, before adding to them. "Well instead of standing around here, let's go find her, the Justice League will be here in an hour, and we don't have time to stand around here. Titans go!" I added to them, as I started running towards the door, then turning around, I looked at them. "Didn't you hear me, I said Titans go!"

Everyone looked at me with grim looks on their faces, as Cyborg stepped up and spoke to me, before letting out a sigh. "Look Robin, maybe Mia doesn't want to found, she seems to have a lot on her plate, if I were her and I just found out that I was weapon, I'd run away to." He said to me.

Terra stood next to Cyborg and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you guys just stay here wait on the others, I think Raven and I should go look for her, no offense Robin, but you've been pissed off about this whole thing for a few days now." She said to me, as I watched Raven stand beside Terra.

Staring at me, Raven let out a sigh. "I agree with Terra for once, _your _probably the last person Mia would want to see right now, and you might scare her off, and that's the _last _thing we need right now. Besides, she trusts Terra note then anyone else on this team, I'll just be going for back-up support and maybe I could convince her to come back, I sort of screwed this up so, it's my fault." Raven said to me.

Nodding my head, I moved out of the way and let Terra and Raven pass by me. "Be safe you two." I whispered out to them, as I and the rest of the team watched them both leave.

Once Terra and Raven left, I dialed Bruce's number and waited on him to pick up.

"I know all ready Robin, J'onn's gone out to find her and so has Wonder Woman. We'll be there in less then an hour." Was all Bruce said to me before hanging up.

_Great. I should've locked the tower up before Mia went to bed. Gezz Robin, you can be so stupid at times. _I thought to myself, as I headed to the evidence room to clear my head...

~End of Robin's P.O.V~


	12. Chapter Eleven

~Slade's P.O.V~

~Inside His Wearhouse, That Same Night~

"Mr. Wilson sir, Ms. Roth is headed this way, and I'm afraid she's not alone, it seems her older sister and Terra, along with two unknown people are following behind her, and it seems they want to stop her and try to convince her to go to the tower with them." Wintergreen, my butler said to me, as he poured me another glass of tea.

Eyeing him from the shadows, I drummed my fingers across the edge of the armchair, that I was sitting in, with a smirk hidden underneath my mask. "Good, let the others try and stop her, they won't be able to touch her once she steps foot in the wear housing district, none of them know it yet, but this whole place is armed full of hidden weapons, that are programmed to severely injury or kill anyone who is against me." I confessed to Wintergreen then added, "trust me, no one but me, is going to train Mia Roth." Was all I said to him, before telling him to go ahead and starting turning on all the weapons then dismissed him from my sight. _Good girl Mia, I knew you would come, it was only a matter of time before you would come running straight into my arms. _I thought to myself, as I watched Mia running towards the wear housing district...

~End of Slade's P.O.V~


	13. Chapter Twelve

~Terra's P.O.V~

~Somewhere in the City~

"Mia stop!" Raven and I shouted out to her, as I quickly added to her, "Mia just stop for a moment and listen to us. Look, I've been in your footsteps before-," Mia cut me off and threw me backwards with just a lift of her finger then, turning towards Raven, she lifted her finger and made a flicking motion and she sent Raven flying backwards before speaking to us. "I've made my mind up, and I'm choosing to go to Slade, at least _he _didn't hide anything from me, unlike you guys. All of you hid the truth from me, and you lied to me the entire time, don't stop me again." Was all she said to us before walking away from us, well almost. Both Raven and I started to stand up as a golden rope came out of nowhere and tied Mia up.

Both Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz appeared in front of her, both of them also trying to stop Mia from going into the wear housing district, but she wasn't listening.

Breaking free of Wonder Woman's rope, Mia took off in a run, but J'onn stopped her by appearing in front of her and gently grabbing her by the shoulders, he looked into her dark purple eyes then spoke to her. "Mia, don't do this, please the Justice League can help you, if the titan's can't. I'll personally help you with-," Mia pushed J'onn backwards and took off towards the wear housing district.

Raven and I were about to go after her, but J'onn stopped us. "We should go after her, why are you stopping us?" I nearly shouted out at him.

Looking at us with his red eyes, J'onn frowned at us and just shook his head after watching Mia become a blur in the distance. "The moment we step into the wear housing district will be our last. This Slade guy has done his homework on all of us, not only will we be weakened when steop one foot into the wear housing district, we'll be killed. I've seen this in a vision. For now, let's go back to the tower, Batman and the others are there." Was all J'onn said to us before flying off with Wonder Woman.

Heading off to the tower, Raven and I did the same with our hearts heavy as we flew alongside the two Justice League members, who felt the same way, expect for J'onn, his heart was heavier then ours combined...

~~End of Terra's P.O.V~


	14. Chapter Thirteen

~Mia's P.O.V~

~Inside Slade's Warehouse, Thirty Minutes Later~

Running straight into Slade's arms, I started sobbing into his chest uncontrollably and unable to form any words, Slade wrapped an arm around my waist and led me away from the entrance of the warehouse, towards a staircase, and we headed up the stairs, and past a living room, and then we walked down a hallway, reaching the end of it, Slade punched in a random set of numbers, and the door unlocked.

With his arm around my, Slade turned the lights on, and at first glance, all I saw was a cheap military style bed and a dresser, but at a second glance, the cheap military style bed was replaced with a queen-sized bed, a dresser drawer, and a flat screen T.V.

Leading me to the bed, Slade told me to take a seat, and I did without question.

Taking a seat next to me, Slade and I met eyes, but we didn't speak to each other for a few minutes, until Slade broke the silence. "So, you've made your choice haven't you Mia?" He asked me, letting go of my hand then, folding his hands together, and bringing them to his chin, he eyed me after he spoke to me.

Turning my head, I looked at him before answering him. "Yes Slade, I have. Are you going to make me become your apprentice? Even though I'm no longer a member of the Teen Titans, I just don't want to hurt them or anyone else, I don't think I can do it." I confessed to him, before burying my face in my hands afterwards.

Unlocking his hands from his chin, Slade touched my back and ran a hand up and down it before speaking to me. "No Mia, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do, but I will tell you this. The titans will _never _accept you, and even though you can walk out the door at anytime, no matter how hard you try the titans won't let you rejoin them." He paused and took his mask off before speaking to me. "In fact, they might try and kill you. So returning to the titans is something I cannot allow you to do." Moving some hair out of my face, as he leaned into my ear, he whispered into it, "you see, I've watched you grow up over the years from a young girl to a beautiful young woman, and I must admit that I have a small crush on you, and if anyone harmed you, I would never be able to live with myself." Slade said to me, before placing a light kiss on my cheek then he stood up and put his mask back on, and held his hand out to me, and I took it.

Once we left my room, Slade then gave me the grand tour of his warehouse, well the upper part of it anyways...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	15. Chapter Fourteen

~Raven's P.O.V~

~Outside the Tower, On the Roof, Later on That Night~

I approached J'onn with caution, I knew he was upset about not being able to get Mia to come back with us, we all were. I just didn't know how upset he was nor did I know how hard he took it. "J'onn I'm sorry about not getting Mia back, but if you want to, Robin and the others are having a meeting downstairs in the main room, and the Justice League members are more then welcome to join us. In the morning, Robin is going to call the other titans and see if they want to help out." I said to him, as I slowly reached up to touch his shoulder but before I could, he turned around and looked at me with a very sad look on his face.

"My young telepathic friend, I should've been here months ago, but I other things that kept me away from here-," he cut himself off and let out a sigh. "For several months I've had visions about Mia and they ended all the same, her dying." He sadly confessed to me, before looking up at the night sky, he spoke again. "If her and I weren't connected by fate then, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Raven your sister is beautiful, but she's young and unsure of her new found powers, and I hoped if I reached out to her then none of this wouldn't have happened, but I was wrong, and now Mia has put her fate in a man that doesn't care about her, the only desire that he has is to use her for her powers and nothing else. I should've never have come, but I did. And I've messed up, what happened today was my fault, I just thought, that maybe if I reached out to her, I could've stopped her, and now she is gone-," J'onn cut himself off again, as he lowered his head in shame.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, J'onn slowly met my eyes. Letting out a sigh, I gave him a small smile. "J'onn it's not your fault, it's the Teen Titans fault, we as a team should've been training her, instead, we his the truth from her and we treated her like a stranger instead of a team mate, don't blame yourself J'onn, it's our fault." I said to him, as a gave him another smile before adding to him, "what do you mean by 'you and her are connected by fate'? Are you two romantically linked are something?" I asked him, narrowing my eyebrows in confusionconfusion afterwards.

Nodding a "yes", he didn't say anything else, he just headed towards the roof's door and told me to tell Robin not to send any other members associated with the Teen Titans, and that he wouldn't join us at the meeting tonight, instead he would be sulking in Mia's bedroom for awhile. " Good night Raven." Was all he said to me before phasing through the door and heading towards Mia's room.

Putting my hood back on, I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes before heading inside the tower...

~End of Raven's P.O.V~


	16. Chapter Fifteen

~Mia's P.O.V~

~Three Days Later, Inside Slade's Warehouse, In Mia's Room~

I finally accepted that titan's didn't need me anymore so, I destroyed my communicator and everything else that reminded me of my _former _team mates, and I decided to stay with Slade and so far it's been going great, well until Slade called me into his office at eight o' clock in the morning...

[Break]

~Inside Slade's Office~

Knocking on Slade's office door, he told me to come in and take a seat in a chair across from his desk, and for me to close the door behind me.

Opening and closing the office door behind me, I walked towards the chair with a smile on my face, I sat in the chair with my hands folded in my lap before speaking to him. "Good morning sir." I said to him.

Slade nodded his head in return before letting out a sigh. "Mia, I will be away for a few days. I have a job to do, Wintergreen will remain here and assist you with your training, your meals, and anything else you might need. Be on your best behavior and be respectful at all times. If any problems should arise that Wintergreen can't handle and it's emergency, you know what to do." He said to me, in a business-like tone, as he took off his mask and gestured for me to stand next to him.

Getting up and out of the chair, I stood next to Slade, who was out of his office chair and smiling down at me.

Standing next to him, I looked up at him with a smile still on my face, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist, he leaned down to kiss me, and when his lips met mine, I felt his tongue asking for entrance, and his access was granted.

Breaking away from the kiss a minute later, Slade kissed the top of my forehead before we met eyes. "I'll miss you Mia, I should be back soon, I'll be thinking about you until I come home." He said softly to me before putting the mask back on, his once relaxed posture, now became serious once again. "You're dismissed Mia, go back to your bedroom and sleep. Wintergreen will wake you up in a few hours, and from there you two will resume your training from where we both left off last night. Good bye Mia." Was all Slade said to me, before turning his back on me, and opened a near by drawer.

Nodding my head, I said "yes sir" under my breath and left Slade's office, and headed back to my bedroom and crawled back into bed and fell back asleep...

~End of Mia's P.O.V~


	17. Chapter Sixteen

~Slade's P.O.V~

~In Gotham City, At Lex Luthor's Home, A Day Later~

I eyed Lex Luthor with a smirk on my underneath my mask. "The Justice League will be leaving soon and going back to their tower. It seems their giving up on _saving _Mia from her own fate. I'm paying you and the others a rather large sum of money to join in the fight to take down both the titans and the Justice League once and for all." I said to him.

Thinking over my offer, Lex stared at me with a smirk on his face. "Fine, Slade I'll accept your offer, and I'll contact the others, I'm sure they'll be more then happy to help take down both teams, as for your little _favor _on a _certain _doctor that works at Gotham's Research and Development Labs, don't worry about that, I'll take care of him, personally." Lex said to me, as he turned his head when he heard footsteps and whistling coming down the hallway.

Letting out curses under our breaths, both Lex and I pulled out our guns, as a physcopathic, sadistic and warped clown stepped into the room, a twisted smile on his face, as he stopped whistling and eyed us both.

"What the hell are you doing here Joker? Nobody invited you here!" Lex snarled out at him.

Raising an eyebrow at Lex's words, the Joker walked closer towards us. "What am _I_ doing here Lex? Hmm, I don't know, oh wait I'm here to join in on your so called " group" of villains, you know I love a good party." He laughed out to him, as he turned to me with that damn twisted smile still plastered on his face. "I would love to know more about this " Mia" girl, if you wouldn't mind Slade." He added to me, then winked at me afterwards.

Putting my gun away, I charged towards him. "I don't think so _Joker_, Mia doesn't need to be _tainted _by your sadistic mind." I growled out to him, as I grabbed him by his tie and slammed him on Lex's stone floor. "Besides, you're not a part of this group of villains." I added coldly to him.

Looking up at me, the Joker pouted at my words before putting his twisted smile back on his painted face. "Relax Slade, I won't do anything to the girl, I just want to help my fellow villains take down both teams, as for your girlfriend, let's just say out of all those _stuffy_ villains, she's going to need a good laugh, and I would be more then happy to make her laugh, for free." He said to me.

Letting go of the Joker's tie, I stood up and looked at him. "Fine, Joker your in, but don't get any ideas of getting into Mia's pants, because trust me, it won't happen." I said to him, as I pulled out two envelopes filled with money, and tossed one to Lex, and one to the Joker, before leaving the room. "I'll see you two along with the others in two months. Good-bye for now Luthor and Joker." Was all I said to them, before leaving Lex's house, and unlocking my rental car, and heading towards a hotel. "I really, really, really _hate_ clowns." I muttered out to myself, as I drove towards the hotel, thinking of Mia the entire time there...

~End of Slade's P.O.V~


End file.
